Broken Love
by writtenLOVE
Summary: This takes place immediately after 4X01, it's the breakup of Brucas and how Brooke deals with the situation. Brucas love story.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of these characters on One Tree Hill but I do love them dearly. This takes place after 4X01, it's just my view of how I wanted everything to go although I am not taking anything away from the previously written story line. I just want something different. Reviews are loved with everything in me so please review if you read.

One.

It hurt, her heart ached for him but she refused to succumb to it. She couldn't return to him, she refused to allow her heart to be toyed with. She couldn't put herself in that situation once again.

But it hurt.

She loved him, she wanted him. Her heart called out for him. The abnormal beating was only done for him, for Lucas Scott. God it killed her, it hurt so much.

She felt it again, the tears pricking at her eyelids but refused to let them fall. She had to be strong. She was Brooke Davis and regardless of how hurt she was she had to move on. She heard the doorbell and heard Rachel call out to her to answer the door. She sighed deeply checking her appearance once more. _I am Brooke Davis, _she told herself mentally _and I will not let this bring me down, not again._

* * *

She drowned her pain in alcohol; swig after swig and made no breaks between her and the tequila bottle in hand. She found herself feeling looser, freer each time the Tequila made its way through her system.

Her vision was now blurred, she didn't know it but she was making her way to the center of the party. She was unaware of her movements, she didn't know she was now standing on the glass table, she didn't know she'd kicked off the centerpiece and now her and her bottle of Tequila owned the attention of everyone in the room. She didn't know it but she was now moving her body to the beat of the music playing, winding her hips in her flared mini skirt making every male figure whistle and cat call for her. She didn't know it but the Tequila had slipped from her fingers and was now rolling away on the carpeted ground. She didn't know it but her hands were now reaching for the hem of her spaghetti strapped T-shirt and her hair spiraling out of control in the air as she wound her head. She didn't know it but he'd saved her, grabbed her before she gave a peep show she'd regret the following day. _He _didn't know it but he was the cause of the break down to come of Brooke Davis.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to cutaneousenses for reviewing my story my first reviewer & I noticed I set the story's characters to Brooke and Keith by mistake, this is a Brucas story so if anyone got confused by that sorry. I so fixed it so anyways, onto the story!

Two.

Her eyelids slowly parted, an immediate headache forming within her temples--definite sign that she had too much to drink the preceeding night. She quickly shut her eyelids in hopes of returning to sleep, anything to put a stop to the oncoming hell that would proceed. It was too late for her though, the repercussions of her actions were coming full force and all she could do was run for the bathroom and dip her head into the blue colored water of the porcelain toilet.

"Brooke?" For a moment she thought she was dreaming he couldn't be in her home...in her bedroom; could he? She raised her head slowly, trying to contain the remains of the forthcoming hangover but failed miserably. Once more she had to dip her head into the toilet, the following noices announcing to Lucas her current location. Almost instantly he took control, holding her hair up as she released chunks of unbearable items until she stopped. Her body fell against the sink once done, unable to stand Lucas came to her rescue. He lifted her body slowly, moving her towards the matching porcelain sink and washed her face with cold water. Was it weird that she allowed him to take care of her? Brooke was unsure; while she wanted to snatch her body from his hold she couldn't help but feel safe. She liked having Lucas take care of her, having him hold her as he led her towards her bedroom once more. It felt good. "You need your rest," He told her as he carefully placed her onto the comforter.

"Where's Rachel?" Brooke noticed her voice was hoarse, probably from the earlier release as she made herself comfortable on the Queen sized bed.

"At school," Lucas said with a small smile on her lips at Brooke's lack of awareness of the day. "It's Monday pretty girl." Her heart fluttered lightly at his words, she loved it when he called her that and found herself blushing at his words.

"Oh." It was all she could come up with. She wasn't sure whether it was his smile, or his scent, or his words, or maybe it was how incredibly sexy he looked in something as simple as a hoodie and jeans but it tore apart her fortitude. She'd told herself the night of that party, which went completely wrong, that she was done with Lucas Scott. She told herself she'd move on, that she wasn't going to put herself through the drama and set herself in the love triangle that he and Peyton built but now--she found herself questioning her ability to stick by her thoughts. "Shouldn't you be at school?" Brooke finally asked driving herself away from her thoughts.

"Shouldn't you?" He rebutted with a risen eyebrow awkwardly enough pulling a small smile out of Brooke.

"I'm sick," She responded with a pout. It was weird, she wasn't sure where this playful attitude was coming from considering the recent break-up but she liked it. She liked the playfulness between them.

"You wouldn't be if you hadn't drunk so much." And just like that, she knew it was over. "Brooke what were you trying to prove?" His eyes narrowed into slits as he stared at her through it trying to figure out what was going on, to understand her.

"Nothing, I just got a little drunk," Brooke huffed with a sigh knowing an argument was brewing but considering her condition it wasn't the right time for it.

"So you broke up with me to get drunk and dance on tables?"

"No I broke up with you because...forget it," She quickly stopped herself figuring it was too late, they were already over. No point in rehashing the past.

"Why do you always do that?" He now stood before her; it was pretty obvious he was frustrated.

"Do what?"

"You say I push you away, you say I'm the one not missing you Brooke but it's you. You never let me in, you never tell me what's going on. _You_ are the one always looking for reasons, always finding reasons to break us up. Why? Why do you so easily let me go?"

"I don't want to let you go Lucas but I also don't want to get hurt."

"What makes you think I'll hurt you?" She heard a calmness in his voice once more. Her eyes drifted upward and she could see a pleading look in his eyes, almost begging herself to make some sense in the situation but she didn't want to put herself through it again. "Brooke I know I messed up before but I promise, I won't..."

"It's not that Lucas, it's not." She shook her head horizontally as she spoke.

"Then what is it..." Lucas drifted off feeling at a loss.

"It's nothing." She didn't want to risk it so she let him go once more.

"You say I never fight for you Brooke but all I do is fight but I never win with you." Brooke sighed, unable to reply to his words. It was better for her heart this way.

"I'm sorry," She wasn't sure what else to say so she threw his words back at him and just as she did two nights ago he walked out of the door. Frustrated, angry with both herself and him Brooke turned her back to both him and the situation. With only one safe place to return to she closed her eyes and went to sleep, tears as her lullaby.


	3. Chapter 3

I'd like to thank **TeamSophia** for her review. I get so upset about their break-up too, I don't think I'll ever get over it. Glad you're intrigued and hopefully you stick around for the rest of the story. So I've been getting people putting alerts on my story which is a good thing right? & a fav which is really cool but I'd still like reviews even if it's just a simple 'I like your story' although I'd like more. So please if you read, review. So thanks to my two reviewers & onto the story!

**Italicized words are stories from the past in which were not developed by me but the makers of One Tree Hill and their associates.**

* * *

_"What is the difference?" It was pouring outside, raining cats and dogs as some would says, and only Brooke Davis would be pulling for an argument at a time like this but she needed answers._

_"The difference--the difference is I love you Brooke," He answered but it wasn't enough, she wanted more. She needed more than those simple words, he'd told the same thing to Peyton._

_"But why?" She asked hoping he place meaning behind the words and help her truly understand. "I need to know why."_

_"Because you kink you eyebrow when you're trying to be cute, because you quote Camus even though I've never actually seen you read, and because...you miss your parents but you'll never actually admit that. And because I've given exactly two of these embarrassing speeches in my entire life and they've both been with you. And that's gotta' mean something right..." She stood watching him and although she didn't say a word she was jumping inside because she felt it, she felt as if she'd completely won him, as if she had a full hold on him. She felt as if he was fully hers. "And because we're both gonna' get pneumonia but if you need to hear why I love you, I can go on all night."_

_"You did pretty good." In which he did, at that moment Brooke honestly felt like they were together, like they were meant to be together. She felt, as stupid as it sounded, that that was her fairytale ending. And with a smile on her face she kissed him, mentally saying 'and they lived happily ever after' as she firmly held onto his shoulders and his hands rested on her waist pulling her closer to him._

But sadly enough it wasn't a fairy tale ending and as she returned from her trip down memory lane she realized it was Monday, which meant there was practice following school, which meant she _had_ to be there as much as she wanted to lie in bed that day. Groaning loudly Brooke rose from the bed staring at her digital clock which sat on her Mahogany dresser that read.

**2:15**

Luckily for her she had missed all her classes and was just in time for cheer practice, no need to see unwanted faces--although the two faces she could live without the most she'd have to see through the rest of her time in school. Once more Brooke groaned as she set out her cheer outfit and grabbed her pink and white towel. "Get it together Brooke Davis," She told herself as she shrugged off all emotions and made her way to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later Brooke pushed open the doors to the auditorium to find all eyes set on her, any other moment she would have gladly taken the attention but this time she didn't like it. She rolled her eyes as she made her way to her squad glad to see them stretching although she wasn't there.

"Told you she'd make it," She heard Bevin gloat with a smile. "Brooke never misses a practice."

"But she has no problem missing class huh?" Haley followed narrowing her eyes at the brunette. Brooke simply shrugged her shoulders, any other day she would have played with the girl but she wasn't in the mood today. Honestly all she wanted to do was lie in bed and sleep out the hangover but she had a team to think about. All she could be was thankful the Tylenol kicked in so early.

"Can we just make it through stretches, tutor wife you mind leading?" Haley nodded and took control as Brooke stepped aside to her own corner, dropping her bags and placing her hair into a messy ponytail.

"Brooke, can we talk?" She looked to her side and saw Peyton, her face scrunched up at the sight of her. She looked horrible, sleepless but Brooke refused to worry about her. She was done with blond _permanently. _

"Why? You can have Lucas or is he not desirable when he's single?" She spat walking away from her _former _best friend but the blonde still fought to talk to her. She was a little thrown off by her statement but understood the anger; all she wanted to do was explain herself. Peyton ran to catch up to Brooke and lightly gripped her shoulder. "Don't touch me!" She screamed and snatched her shoulder away. She was unaware of how loud she was until she once more saw that she had the room's attention. Brooke softly grumbled incoherent words under her breath not even feeling up to an explanation. Sighing deeply she made her way to the front of her squad ignoring the stares from both her squad and the basketball players. "Let's go ladies, enough stretching." She announced turning her back to the basketball players but before so her eyes locked with Lucas. She noted the confusion etched on his face, probably from the attitude she gave Peyton but she didn't care. She refused to worry about either one of them; turning her head she gave her squad her full attention mentally repeating the words she told herself before Rachel's party.

_I am Brooke Davis and I will not let this bring me down._

Practice ended two hours later and while on a normal day Brooke would have been pumped up to spend another hour or so thinking up some new routines or reviewing the current one, she was too drained today. She honestly couldn't wait to just crawl into bed and fall asleep, getting herself to take a shower before so would be a struggle for her. "What bitch, ya' tired already?" She heard Rachel's voice and looked up to see the red head hovering over her; oddly enough Brooke's former enemy seemed to be the person she could tolerate at the moment.

"Whatever slut," Brooke spat in return but it was known between the two that it was out of a weird form of love. "I'm surprised you can even stand, then again whores are used to working out for long hours." Brooke smirked evilly but mentally thanked Rachel for bringing a little playfulness to her life.

"Hey Brooke." She heard him before she saw him and sighed deeply; quickly she told Rachel she'd see her at home. She _really _wasn't up to talking to Lucas so she stood and gathered her stuff hurriedly, ready to make a dash out of the building. Unluckily for her he caught her as she grabbed her gym bag. "Brooke talk to me."

"What's there to talk about? I thought we had a mutual understanding that we were done." Her words were a blow, it sucked that he was one _still _running after her, that he was still begging her to talk to him but he wasn't ready to let her go.

"So you're not gonna' fight for me?" Brooke lowered her eyes, she didn't want to answer him, to say the following words but she also didn't want to get hurt. She gripped her gym bag tightly mumbling the words lowly hoping he wouldn't hear her but he did.

"No." Slowly she lifted her head to see him shaking his.

"Dammit Brooke why not!" She winced at the level of volume in his tone but still held her ground. She wanted to give in and explain to him, to help him understand but she couldn't bring herself to give in.

"Because it's not worth it." And with that she walked out, her head held down low hoping no one saw the tears that built in her eyelids.

* * *

**Okay so obviously Rachel wouldn't be able to cheer after 4X01 considering the accident and all which is why we're all gonna just imagine the accident never took place okay? Cool, so please everyone drop a review. I should be adding another chapter tomorrow night if not then Sunday night/morning.**


	4. Chapter four

Thanks to Troypay 4 Life, TeamxxBrucasxx, Brucas10 for the review & yes this is **definitely **a Brucas love story, I could never write a Leyton. & as much as I'd like to keep with the One Tree Hill storyline I will add a few tweaks to it. Nothing drastic but just something gentle as pushing off Brooke's birthday to more than Rachel remembering it but this is my twist to how I wanted the season to play out so no problems though right? Cool & onto the story.

Four.

She woke up to a light push of the back of her head, groaning under her comforter Brooke turned to her over slightly slowly parting her eyelids to glance at the scenery.

"Happy Birthday slut," She heard Rachel's say softly before seeing the small cupcake with a candle on top with the number 18. A big smile formed on her lips, her infamous dimples showing proudly as she grabbed the cupcake from her new roommate's hand.

"Thank you bitch." Brooke quickly went for the blue colored frosting on top of the cupcake swiping some off with her forefinger and sucking it away.

"I always know you liked to suck." She ignored the comment, allowing her forefinger to linger in her mouth as she thought about the day. She was 18 years old, for other teenagers it would have been the marking of freedom but for her it was just another birthday. She'd been free from her parent's shackles since she was 12 and given in the care of one random nanny to the next. Brooke sighed wondering if her parents even remembered it was her birthday, they probably didn't--shrugging her shoulders she told herself not to dwell on it; it was nothing new.

The manner in which she spent her birthday would be new though, she had a birthday tradition with her former best friend. They'd head out to the mall and Peyton would steal her a gift, wrong but fun. With the rift now formed between them she had no real plans for her birthday and although she'd never say it out loud to anyone; it hurt. "Now that you have a gift get your fat ass up, your birthday ain't a national holiday."

"Oh what," Brooke started with a fake gasp. "Rachel is actually supporting school."

"Just get your ass up." Lightly slapping Brooke's thigh Rachel slowly walked away from Brooke's side but not before slipping her forefinger through the icing of Brooke's cupcake which pulled a real gasp from Brooke's lips.

"Whore!" A smile made its way to Rachel's lips as she headed into a secondary bathroom leaving the one in that bedroom to Brooke. A_t least she'd have a happy morning if nothing more_. The redhead thought as she placed her iced finger in her mouth, sucking away.

--

It felt weird to her, walking the halls of Tree Hill High that day. Not because she just turned 18 but because she turned 18 and had only received a 'happy birthday' from one person and the person was once an enemy. Actually, it wasn't weird but more so a slap in the face. Brooke didn't know what she expected, technically since she'd cut ties from Peyton she didn't _expect _a gift but then again she expected one. Technically it was all Peyton's fault, she had been the one who went after her boyfriend, she had been the one who kissed him, and she had been the one who fucked over their relationship not once but **twice. **If the blonde really wanted to make amends the least she could do was give her a Happy Birthday card, or better yet an I'm sorry I'm such a slut card. Lucas, well he was another story, one that would take years to break down. Once more though, Brooke shrugged away her feelings as she opened up her locker, she was good at discarding emotions.

"Hey Tigger, happy 18th," She heard from behind her and felt an incoming hug from behind. Brooke turned her head to see Haley and gave her a full hug.

"Thanks tutor wife." Her dimpled smile shined as she pulled away and returned to grabbing the necessary books from her locker.

"What, no decorations from boys drooling over you. Isn't this the day they fight for your love?"

"Ha!" Brooke chuckled, shutting her locker with her English textbook and binder in hand. "Sadly you and the redheaded slut are the only ones who've wished me a happy birthday so far." Brooke shrugged the situation off as nothing but Haley could see the hurt behind the brunette's eyes and felt for her.

"Maybe there's a surprise you don't know about, from someone trying to win you over." Haley fed some hope into her, also hoping herself that Lucas had a plan in the works. If he wanted to get Brooke back this could be a really good start for him.

"I think the special someone's too busy following an extra special whore around." Brooke nodded towards Lucas and Peyton who were laughing as they walked down the hall together, his arm around her shoulder. She made sure to keep eye contact away from the pair and turned before Haley could respond to her comment making a bee-line for the bathroom before class to gather herself together. The last thing she wanted to do was seem affected by the pair although inside it stung seeing them together.

The clock spun and the school day soon ended with Happy Birthdays from select fews and random people but not from the two Brooke secretly hoped would wish her a Happy Birthday. On the surface she looked happy; like the wishes from people for her actually came true but internally she was torn. She almost wanted to walk up to her blonde haired best friend and slap her repeatedly for not giving her something as simple as a card but she refrained. She was Brooke Penelope Davis and she would always keep her cool.

--

Brooke groaned as she sat on the benches waiting for Rachel to gather herself from the locker room after cheer practice and couldn't help but drift her eyes to the boys' basketball team still going through theirs. She couldn't help but sneak glances at the blonde haired cutie that used to be hers as he ran across the court following the basketball; she could see sweat dripping off his forehead. She watched as he pulled his jersey upward and used it to wipe the sweat, giving her a distanced view at his very well defined abs.

"If you stare any harder, you'll burn a hole through him Brooke." Brooke jumped lightly at the unexpected voice biting down on her bottom lip to keep herself from screaming. She placed her hands over her chest and breathed deeply to calm herself down.

"I don't know what you're talking about Nathan," She replied once calm, she was unsure of where the attitude came from but she couldn't let him think she was checking out Lucas...even if she was.

"Sure you don't." She saw a knowing smirk lying on his lips and frowned as he leaned back against the bleachers, sitting one step below her. "Happy Birthday." Her frown quickly became a dimpled smile in less than a millisecond as she saw a bouquet of roses coming from his side. To say they were a surprise would have been an understatement; Brooke and Nathan have never been too close. They have more so been associates than anything.

"Awww, thanks tutor-hubby," Brooke cooed and ruffled her fingers through Nathan's hair. His eyebrows furrowed but he simply shook his head letting it go. "You know I played the same game with Haley, and it wasn't fun Brooke." He never made eye contact with her, figuring it was easier to touch on the subject that way.

"Nathan what are you..."

"You're pushing him away because you're scared of getting hurt. You feel like you don't deserve him, you _know_ he can do better elsewhere. You two don't have the same tastes, you not into the same things but he still with you, even when you don't understand. You're from completely different backgrounds; you think someone else would be better for him." He stopped, finally raising his head to make eye contact. "I've been there Brooke and I made it. If nothing else talk to the guy...he loves you." With that Nathan stood and turned, jogging back to the court leaving Brooke with her thoughts. She sighed deeply, her line of sight drifting off to Lucas once more but this time the two hues connected.

"Come on bitch; let's celebrate your birthday with my little friend Vodka." Brooke broke the connection from Lucas and made her way down the bleachers to Rachel with her roses in hand and walked out of the gymnasium with Nathan's words in mind.


	5. Chapter four again

Thanks to Troypay 4 Life, TeamxxBrucasxx, Brucas10 for the review & yes this is **definitely **a Brucas love story, I could never write a Leyton. & as much as I'd like to keep with the One Tree Hill storyline I will add a few tweaks to it. Nothing drastic but just something gentle as pushing off Brooke's birthday to more than Rachel remembering it but this is my twist to how I wanted the season to play out so no problems though right? Cool & onto the story.

Four.

She woke up to a light push of the back of her head, groaning under her comforter Brooke turned to her over slightly slowly parting her eyelids to glance at the scenery.

"Happy Birthday slut," She heard Rachel's say softly before seeing the small cupcake with a candle on top with the number 18. A big smile formed on her lips, her infamous dimples showing proudly as she grabbed the cupcake from her new roommate's hand.

"Thank you bitch." Brooke quickly went for the blue colored frosting on top of the cupcake swiping some off with her forefinger and sucking it away.

"I always know you liked to suck." She ignored the comment, allowing her forefinger to linger in her mouth as she thought about the day. She was 18 years old, for other teenagers it would have been the marking of freedom but for her it was just another birthday. She'd been free from her parent's shackles since she was 12 and given in the care of one random nanny to the next. Brooke sighed wondering if her parents even remembered it was her birthday, they probably didn't--shrugging her shoulders she told herself not to dwell on it; it was nothing new.

The manner in which she spent her birthday would be new though, she had a birthday tradition with her former best friend. They'd head out to the mall and Peyton would steal her a gift, wrong but fun. With the rift now formed between them she had no real plans for her birthday and although she'd never say it out loud to anyone; it hurt. "Now that you have a gift get your fat ass up, your birthday ain't a national holiday."

"Oh what," Brooke started with a fake gasp. "Rachel is actually supporting school."

"Just get your ass up." Lightly slapping Brooke's thigh Rachel slowly walked away from Brooke's side but not before slipping her forefinger through the icing of Brooke's cupcake which pulled a real gasp from Brooke's lips.

"Whore!" A smile made its way to Rachel's lips as she headed into a secondary bathroom leaving the one in that bedroom to Brooke. A_t least she'd have a happy morning if nothing more_. The redhead thought as she placed her iced finger in her mouth, sucking away.

--

It felt weird to her, walking the halls of Tree Hill High that day. Not because she just turned 18 but because she turned 18 and had only received a 'happy birthday' from one person and the person was once an enemy. Actually, it wasn't weird but more so a slap in the face. Brooke didn't know what she expected, technically since she'd cut ties from Peyton she didn't _expect _a gift but then again she expected one. Technically it was all Peyton's fault, she had been the one who went after her boyfriend, she had been the one who kissed him, and she had been the one who fucked over their relationship not once but **twice. **If the blonde really wanted to make amends the least she could do was give her a Happy Birthday card, or better yet an I'm sorry I'm such a slut card. Lucas, well he was another story, one that would take years to break down. Once more though, Brooke shrugged away her feelings as she opened up her locker, she was good at discarding emotions.

"Hey Tigger, happy 18th," She heard from behind her and felt an incoming hug from behind. Brooke turned her head to see Haley and gave her a full hug.

"Thanks tutor wife." Her dimpled smile shined as she pulled away and returned to grabbing the necessary books from her locker.

"What, no decorations from boys drooling over you. Isn't this the day they fight for your love?"

"Ha!" Brooke chuckled, shutting her locker with her English textbook and binder in hand. "Sadly you and the redheaded slut are the only ones who've wished me a happy birthday so far." Brooke shrugged the situation off as nothing but Haley could see the hurt behind the brunette's eyes and felt for her.

"Maybe there's a surprise you don't know about, from someone trying to win you over." Haley fed some hope into her, also hoping herself that Lucas had a plan in the works. If he wanted to get Brooke back this could be a really good start for him.

"I think the special someone's too busy following an extra special whore around." Brooke nodded towards Lucas and Peyton who were laughing as they walked down the hall together, his arm around her shoulder. She made sure to keep eye contact away from the pair and turned before Haley could respond to her comment making a bee-line for the bathroom before class to gather herself together. The last thing she wanted to do was seem affected by the pair although inside it stung seeing them together.

The clock spun and the school day soon ended with Happy Birthdays from select fews and random people but not from the two Brooke secretly hoped would wish her a Happy Birthday. On the surface she looked happy; like the wishes from people for her actually came true but internally she was torn. She almost wanted to walk up to her blonde haired best friend and slap her repeatedly for not giving her something as simple as a card but she refrained. She was Brooke Penelope Davis and she would always keep her cool.

--

Brooke groaned as she sat on the benches waiting for Rachel to gather herself from the locker room after cheer practice and couldn't help but drift her eyes to the boys' basketball team still going through theirs. She couldn't help but sneak glances at the blonde haired cutie that used to be hers as he ran across the court following the basketball; she could see sweat dripping off his forehead. She watched as he pulled his jersey upward and used it to wipe the sweat, giving her a distanced view at his very well defined abs.

"If you stare any harder, you'll burn a hole through him Brooke." Brooke jumped lightly at the unexpected voice biting down on her bottom lip to keep herself from screaming. She placed her hands over her chest and breathed deeply to calm herself down.

"I don't know what you're talking about Nathan," She replied once calm, she was unsure of where the attitude came from but she couldn't let him think she was checking out Lucas...even if she was.

"Sure you don't." She saw a knowing smirk lying on his lips and frowned as he leaned back against the bleachers, sitting one step below her. "Happy Birthday." Her frown quickly became a dimpled smile in less than a millisecond as she saw a bouquet of roses coming from his side. To say they were a surprise would have been an understatement; Brooke and Nathan have never been too close. They have more so been associates than anything.

"Awww, thanks tutor-hubby," Brooke cooed and ruffled her fingers through Nathan's hair. His eyebrows furrowed but he simply shook his head letting it go. "You know I played the same game with Haley, and it wasn't fun Brooke." He never made eye contact with her, figuring it was easier to touch on the subject that way.

"Nathan what are you..."

"You're pushing him away because you're scared of getting hurt. You feel like you don't deserve him, you _know_ he can do better elsewhere. You two don't have the same tastes, you not into the same things but he still with you, even when you don't understand. You're from completely different backgrounds; you think someone else would be better for him." He stopped, finally raising his head to make eye contact. "I've been there Brooke and I made it. If nothing else talk to the guy...he loves you." With that Nathan stood and turned, jogging back to the court leaving Brooke with her thoughts. She sighed deeply, her line of sight drifting off to Lucas once more but this time the two hues connected.

"Come on bitch; let's celebrate your birthday with my little friend Vodka." Brooke broke the connection from Lucas and made her way down the bleachers to Rachel with her roses in hand and walked out of the gymnasium with Nathan's words in mind.


	6. The Error

Thanks to Team Sophia for informing me on the problem with you guys not being able to see the full chapter 4. I seriously have no clue why it's messing up but I think you should be able to read the full chapter now. I posted it twice in hopes that it all goes well but if you guys can't then PM me, maybe I should contact the administrator about this?


	7. Chapter 5

Thanks to TeamSophia + whiters for your reviews. I really don't understand what went wrong with the previous chapter but hopefully it doesn't happen with this one.

* * *

Five.

She swirled the alcohol in her red plastic cup looking uninterested, Nathan's words invaded her thoughts making it difficult for her to enjoy herself. "A sip for your thoughts?" Her eyes drifted off to Rachel, Brooke sighed deeply. She felt bad for not enjoying herself with the redhead; at least the girl was trying to make her day festive.

"I think I should talk to Lucas," Brooke answered skeptically still unsure of herself, almost immediately Rachel shook her head. She knew it was a bad idea that would ultimately lead to a heartbroken Brooke Davis which did not make for a fun roommate. Lucas, while he was sweet and very much hot, was a heartbreaker primarily because he was clueless to his actions. While Rachel understood the lure that made Brooke want him she didn't like it.

"Brooke why?" She wondered what caused the sudden change of heart knowing that less than a week ago Brooke pledged that she was done with the blonde haired boy.

"Nathan, he said something to me that made a lot of sense. I mean it's not like Lucas did anything, it was Peyton. You said yourself the kiss was strike-able." She wasn't sure if she was trying to convince herself or Rachel about her decision. "And he's been trying you know, I've been the one who wouldn't open up."

"I mean if you think it's a good idea," Rachel replied simply downing the remaining contents in her cup and refilling it once more with the now half empty bottle of Vodka. She wasn't the brunette's mother so she surely couldn't tell her what to do. Although she felt like her talking to Lucas was a bad idea she couldn't stop her from doing so. She left the decision up to her.

"Yeah, I'm gonna' go." Brooke placed her still full cup of Vodka on the table leaving it to Rachel to do as she pleased. She grabbed her keys from the dresser the two shared and headed for the door thinking of what she'd say to Lucas when she confronted him.

--

She stood at his doorstep repeatedly wiping her palms against her form fitting jeans unsure of her next step. She finally made it out to his home after about an hour of U-turns and unnecessary stops and now questioned how wise her decision was. Opening herself up to Lucas for a third time, she wasn't sure if she wanted to. She sighed deeply running her fingers against the red door, flashbacks of the night she first saw the repaint filling her mind.

_It was a cool night in Tree Hill as the pair walked towards Lucas' home, Brooke's mind drifted elsewhere imprinting memories of the place she'd call home all her life in her mind. "Are you okay?" Lucas invaded her thoughts looking over to her._

_"Yeah, it's just every time I see something in Tree Hill it's probably the last time I feel like I have to take mental pictures of everything ya' know?" She explained toying with her fingers, she hated that she had to leave._

_"Well," Lucas started out as the pair stepped onto his porch. "Make sure you make me look good when you take my picture." A chuckle left her lips as he somewhat struck a pose, she was happy he brought laughter into such a sad moment in her life. _

_"So what are you gonna' miss most about me?" She asked._

_"I can only choose one thing?" Brooke nodded her head at him answering._

_"Yes and it has to be something good," She clarified. "Not how much you'll miss hanging out with me or how hot I am." The pair now stopped before his door but Brooke kept her attention on Lucas. She was curious to find out what his answer would be, to know what he truly thought of her._

_"Oh...neither one of those huh?"_

_"No." She smiled._

_"I miss the girl behind the red door." Lucas stood to the side taking note of her reaction, he was anxious to see what she'd say to his work. All he received was a very much expected gasp and a look of confusion on the brunette's face. As he opened the back door to his bedroom he stepped aside allowing her entrance before him. To say she was shocked would be an understatement, her mouth fell open as she gazed around the Lucas's room seeing it filled with her things--she was so confused. _

_"This is all my stuff I don't understand," She stared at him waiting for an explanation._

_"I had my mom talk to your parents and they said that you could stay here until the summer," Her eyes widened as joy filled her internally. "They didn't want to Brooke but--my mom can be really convincing." _

_"You did this for me?" _

_"I wasn't ready to lose you yet." His words touched her, what he did for her touched her. _

_"So...are you gonna' stay or what?" Brooke nodded her head practically cheesing as she approached him for a hug. _

_"Ohh, I wasn't ready to be lost."_

And she still wasn't ready to be lost, she wasn't ready to give up on him and she hoped he wasn't ready give up on her. Wrapping her fingers into a fist Brooke knocked repeatedly on Lucas' door hoping he was home and willing to talk. She heard footsteps approaching the door and laughter as the red door slowly opened. Brooke breathed deeply trying to calm herself; she watched the door open but not revealing Lucas but a laughing Skillz. Her eyes met with Skillz' and second thoughts immediately filled her mind. "Hey Skillz, who's there?" She heard Lucas call from a distance but at the moment wasn't so up for facing him anymore."Shhhhh," She begged turning her head and quickly making her way down his porch in hopes of getting to her car before he saw her.

"Brooke?" She heard him call after her but instead of stopping picked up her pace. "Brooke wait, slow down." She heard his footsteps getting closer to hers and instantly started running; she couldn't let him catch her--not at her current state. She felt like a mad woman, knocking on his door then leaving before speaking to him but she wasn't ready. "Brooke!" He caught her as she opened her door, closing it before she could get inside.

"Lucas don't." She heard her voice cracking and cursed internally, why did she decide to come? "Just let me go please."

"No, you came here for a reason right," He kept one hand against her car door keeping her from leaving, not until he got her to talk to him.

"Lucas..."

"Brooke just talk to me, for once just open up."

"I can't," She voiced as he raised her head to eyelevel.

"Why not?"

"Because you hurt me Lucas, every time I try to open up you hurt me and if that's a preview of things I don't want anything to do with it. So please, please just let me go Luke." She felt the tears at the rims of her eyes, trying to break free and pulled to hold it in.

"I can't," He whispered and lowered his head to her, moving his hand from the back of his hand Lucas took a risk and kissed her. He wasn't sure what pushed him to do so but he did it, he enveloped her lips in his pulling her close to him and while Brooke fought to push away almost instantly he kept her close until she gave in, running her fingers through his spiked blond hair. Pulling away he set his head against her forehead, gazing into her brown orbs. "I love you Brooke Penelope Davis, no one else but you and I'll prove it you." She stood in a daze as he walked away, unsure of what he meant by that but secretly couldn't wait to find out.

Please review, I love reading them.


	8. Chapter 8

She felt indifferent, unsure of what her next move as she sat in her car still flustered. Her hands tightly gripped the steering wheel luckily for her she'd made it to her home, or what she now called her home, safely with no accidents. She was still shaken up by the kiss Lucas gave her, she felt ablaze, alive. She'd kissed a number of men in her young life and none had been as good a kisser as Lucas. None had her hands shaking at the current moment, had her heart beating twice as fast or the inside of her thighs tingling. No man had been able to do that to her with just a kiss. Then again, Lucas Scott was always in a league of his own in her mind and heart. Sighing deeply Brooke reached a hand up and lightly grazed her lips, memories of what transpired all too recently overtaking her mind. Shutting her eyelids Brooke sighed deeply once more, Lucas' words were the freshest thing in her mind.

_I love you Brooke Davis._

She loved him too but it took more than that. Love was never enough, as proven in their relationship. It was obvious the love was there but even with it obstacles were never won. Maybe it wasn't meant to be? She couldn't seem to wrap her heart around the thought but her mind understood and kept him at arms length. Sighing a final time Brooke opened the car door deciding to head into her home. She stepped out of the car and shut the door behind her. Setting the alarm she proceeded to enter the home she shared with Rachel, thoughts swarming her mind. She opened the door and entered the home, granted her trip to Lucas wasn't successful it did leave her excited. He said he'd fight for her which was a good thing but at the end of the fight nobody won. Brooke let out a groan as she shut the door feeling an oncoming headache with all her thoughts.

"Back so soon?" Rachel asked from the nearby kitchen. Brooke shrugged her shoulders approaching Rachel who was leaning against the counter top with a bottle of Smirnoff before her.

"I'm surprised you haven't passed out yet," She instead replied lifting the bottle noting how far gone its contents were.

"I can hold mine but enough about me. Why are you back so soon? I didn't expect to see you at least till the morning." Brooke noted Rachel's intentions but ignored it. "What happened?"

"I went to his house, ran when the door opened, and he chased and kissed me." Brooke mumbled in one breath.

"And you left?" Rachel practically screamed at the top of her lungs. Wasn't the point of her whole drive to talk to him?

"I got scared," She whispered, her words almost inaudible. Brooke dropped her head onto the marble counter top; Rachel simply shook her head at the brunette.

"Scared of what? Didn't you tell me it was the blond bimbo and not Luke? I thought you wanted to talk to him." Rachel questioned. Brooke nodded lifting her head.

"I do, but I don't want to get hurt and that always comes with Lucas. It's just so much easier to stay at a distance." It was weird for her talking to Rachel about her relationship, or lack there of one, with Lucas but at the moment it felt okay—which in turn made it even weirder. Rachel had never been the one Brooke spilled her guts to. It was Peyton but with their lack of a friendship, her and Rachel's seemed to blossom into more of one.

"Is it though Brooke? I'm not gonna' lie to you hun I'm not for you and Blondie's relationship but I know you love him. I know that you want to be with him but your mind's blocking out your heart. Well maybe it's time for you to shut your mind up and listen to your heart. I'm not saying leap into his arms, just sit his ass down and talk to him. Tell him what's been going on, explain everything to him and take it from there. Open up bitch!" Rachel ended with a smile leaving Brooke in the kitchen with her thoughts. Spearing her hand through her hair Brooke mulled over Rachel's words.

_Open up bitch!_

The three words that stuck out in her speech, of course she took in everything she said but those flashed in her mind. It was so much easier said than done for the brunette to open up to him, to open up to anyone. She'd grown up being a shielded girl with a guard over her heart. She'd never fully opened up her heart to any man; Lucas had been the closest until the love triangle appeared once more. She was tired of it, the love triangle between her, Lucas, and, Peyton. It just seemed so much easier to let everything go. Brooke eyed the alcohol, all of a sudden getting drunk on her birthday didn't seem like such a bad idea to her. She grabbed the Smirnoff with her left hand and removed its cap. She took a large swig of the alcoholic drink, flinching at its taste but felling slightly better afterward. Biting on her bottom lip Brooke grew alert hearing the doorbell.

"I got it," She announced, taking a quick swig of her drink then returning it to the counter top. Dragging her feet Brooke approached the door then pulled it open. The door swung wide open but had no one on the opposing side. Feeling lost Brooke rolled her eyes deeming it as a prankster but as she set to close the door noticed the color change of its front.

_Red?_

"Was it always red?" She murmured to herself. _No way._

She grazed the door with her hand then noted the color lingering on her fingertips, it was recently painted.

_Lucas?_

Who else would understand the concept behind the red door? Glancing upward Brooke saw a note hanging inside the door handle. She pulled it off, slowly unfolding it to its full extent then read its message.

**To the girl behind the red door,**

**Happy Birthday pretty girl, don't think I forgot about you. I could never forgot you, just did this so you won't stop being the girl behind the red door.**

**Love always, Lucas.**

It was simple but warmed her heart greatly. Her dimpled smile shined as she folded the note and turned, shutting the door behind her.

He appeared as she shut the door from his hiding place around the corner. Her saw her, he watched as she stood shocked, touched the paint, recognized its meaning and read the note. Most importantly he saw her smile in response holding the note agaisnt her heart as she reentered the home. With a smile of his own he walked away happily knowing she enjoyed the gift.


End file.
